


Sandwich

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton, Top Michael, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was tired and getting ready for bed when Luke had barged into his room, looking for some entertainment. Things had barely started when Michael walked in on them and eventually joined the party, which just got bigger and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

Tossing the damp towel on the floor, Ashton dropped himself face-down on the mattress and let out a long sigh; lying down on his bed in his hotel room and listening to some sappy romantic music were the best way to end a long tiring day, in his opinion. All he had to do was to close his eyes and let his mind wonder away as he waited for sleep to wash over him. He was halfway through there when he heard his door open and footsteps approach the bed. A weird exasperated sound instantly left his mouth; there was his plan to have a quiet and early night. Without saying anything, Luke climbed on top of Ashton’s ass and waited for the older boy to move from under him. However, when he got no reaction, Luke playfully bounced on his ass.

“Luke, go away,” Ashton groaned, sleepily. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“It’s still early. Wake up.”

“I’m tired.”

“It wasn’t even tiring today; we’ve had worse days.”

“Talk for yourself. I’m trying to have an early night for once. Go, annoy someone else if you’re horny. I’m not your man tonight.”

“What about other nights?” Luke wriggled his fingers up and down Ashton’s back, continuously and rapidly.

“Stop,” Ashton squirmed under him.

“Stop moving. You’re gonna make me fall on my ass.”

“Stop tickling me and I’ll stop moving.”

“Turn around,” Luke whispered.

“Get off me first.”

The younger boy only hoisted himself up and rested on his knees. “Do it now.”

The drummer rolled onto his back and placed his hands on Luke’s thighs, just above his knees, as he looked at him. Smiling, Luke took Ashton’s hands into his and, lacing their fingers together, he pinned them against the mattress on either sides of Ashton’s head as he leant forward. He took Ashton’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged on it.

“You guys are starting without me?” Michael asked from the door. “That’s not cool. I texted you and asked you to come to my room.”

“I didn’t get your text,” Ashton replied as he propped himself on an elbow.

“Of course you wouldn’t. You look so busy. Now I get why you were ditching me. Because you wanted to hook up with Luke.”

“No, I wasn’t. I was just going to sleep and you know I love you more.”

“Doesn’t look like you were going to sleep to me,” Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come here Babe,” Ashton patted the mattress beside him. “Give me a kiss.”

Michael instantly smiled and he knelt on the bed beside the other two boys before licking his lips and moving closer to Ashton. However, before he could complete his action, Luke had grabbed the front of his shirt and had pressed their lips together. Michael placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder to steady himself and tilted his head to the side as he kissed Luke back. Swiping his tongue across Luke’s lips, he licked them before pulling away slightly. Next, he directed his mouth to the drummer and kissed him. Ashton smiled against his lips and as he pulled back a little, he lightly brushed his lips against Michael’s before lacing his fingers through Michael’s blonde hair. He tugged on the locks and as the other boy let out a gasp, Ashton slipped his tongue into his mouth. He impatiently licked the inner side of his cheeks before going to play with his tongue, causing Michael to moan into his mouth. On the other hand, Luke bit the side of his lower lip and watched as Michael pulled back a little to twirl the tip of his tongue around the tip of Ashton’s tongue before going back to kissing him. The younger boy leant forward to peck the drummer’s cheek and he smiled when Michael pulled away to kiss him instead.

Michael trailed his hand down Luke’s back and, grabbing the hem of Luke’s shirt, he trailed it up his body. They momentarily pulled away to get rid of the tee before connecting their lips together. Luke closed his eyes and a moan escaped his mouth when Michael bit hard on his bottom lip and at the same time, Ashton dragged his fingers across his chest. Ashton’s fingers had barely grazed his skin but it nevertheless sent a shiver down his spine. The younger boy pulled back a little and traced Michael’s lips with his tongue and turning his head to the side, he licked Ashton’s lips in turn before again pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips and ridding him of his tee. He then attached his mouth to the side of Michael’s neck and trailed it down to where Michael’s mid-chest was pressed against Ashton’s upper torso before shifting his lips to Ashton’s skin and trailing it up, to kiss the drummer. Ashton reached for the button and zipper of Luke’s jeans and expertly undid them with one hand before pushing them down. Since Luke was still straddling him, that action was not very successful and Luke had to get off him to get the jeans off himself.

The moment Luke was off him and was struggling to remove his skinnies, Ashton shifted and pushed Michael onto his back. He quickly pulled his shorts and boxers off and settled beside his legs as he let his eyes trail from Michael’s leg to his face; Michael had his eyes closed and was sucking on his bottom lip. He rubbed the inner side of Michael’s thighs before dragging his fingers upward and wrapping them around his semi-hard penis, which he wasted no time to pump. He gave it a few good tugs and squeezes and watched as Michael grew against his palm. Meanwhile, Luke hissed as he pumped his own dick while he watched Ashton do the same to Michael. He shifted and settled on his side beside Michael and attached his lips to his in a needy kiss. He rubbed the head of his erection against the side of Michael’s hip as he kept jerking himself off. Ashton swatted his hand away and replaced it with his free hand, pumping them both at the same pace. He played with the heads of both their erections at the same time and then went on to move his hands up and down their lengths rapidly while he glanced at them; Luke and Michael were heavily kissing while they were both thrusting into his fists.

Ashton shook his head at the sight; it looked like Luke and Michael were having more fun than he was. He pulled his hand away from Luke and slid further down, until his face was aligned with Michael’s pelvis and took Michael’s penis into his mouth. The drummer twirled his tongue around the head, licked the underside, all the way to his balls and back up before again sucking the length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back, making a slurping sound in the process, and took him all the way in again before repeating that action over and over again. Eyeing the older boy, Luke grabbed him by the ankles and pulled on his legs, so that Ashton was also lying down. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and got them off when Ashton lifted his hips off the mattress before moving closer to him. He positioned himself on his side and took as Ashton’s dick between his lips while he pushed his own cock against Michael’s lips. Michael, who had his eyes closed the whole time, opened them and realised what was happening; they were positioned in a somewhat triangular way and Ashton was sucking him while Luke was sucking Ashton and Luke’s penis was in front of his mouth. He figured he should follow the cycle and, leaning on an elbow, he took the head of Luke’s erection into his mouth.

He lightly sucked on it, occasionally rolling his tongue around it, as he pumped the base. Gradually, he took more and more of the length into his mouth, until it was completely buried and the head of Luke’s penis was touching the back of his throat. Michael moaned around Luke’s cock; a moan that caused a vibration around Luke’s dick and in turn caused the younger boy to shiver. Without warning, Ashton pushed a saliva-coated finger into Michael’s ass and wriggled it around as his mouth kept working around his erection. He moved it in and out a couple of times before adding another, scissoring them. Another moan left Michael’s mouth and he also coated two fingers with spit and pushed them both into Luke’s ass, earning a sharp cry from younger boy. He twisted them inside and then curled them and then scissored them while rapidly moving them in and out at the same time and his mouth was sucking him. Luke let go of Ashton’s penis and dropped his head onto the drummer’s thigh as he breathed heavily. He bit on Ashton’s skin when Michael thrust his fingers sharply in him, causing Ashton to pull away immediately. The older boy pulled Luke away from Michael and threw him on his back before grabbing his ankles and turning him so that he could settle between Luke’s thighs.

“Where’ the lube?” Michael asked as he looked at them.

“Check Luke’s jeans,” Ashton replied as he fisted Luke’s dick.

Michael got off the bed and searched Luke’s pockets, smiling when he found what he was looking for and quickly tossed it beside Ashton’s knee. By the time he climbed on the bed again, Ashton had already coated himself and was already fucking Luke. He got on his knees next to the drummer and pressed his lips to his shoulder as he took his dick into his hand and fisted it. Then, Michael placed his other hand under Ashton’s chin and turned his face to him, to kiss him, as he trailed the hand to the back of the older boy’s head. Ashton hummed against Michael’s lips and let Michael take control over the kiss while he kept moving his hips back and forth. He lifted Luke’s hips off the mattress, to bring their bodies closer, and held them in place by placing his hands on Luke’s ass. When Luke wrapped his legs around his hips, Ashton rotated his pelvis before pulling out, nearly all the way, and shoving his penis back inside. At the same time, Michael tugged on his dick and quickly moved his hand back and forth around it while placing little kisses to Ashton’s collar bone. The hand that he had in Ashton’s hair trailed down the older boy’s back, right in the middle, along his spine, to stop at his crease and then move back up, to rub tiny circles at his neck.

Luke’s eyes fluttered open and he let them fall on Ashton, whose lips were parted, eyes were closed, breathings were erratic and hips were moving back and forth rapidly. He then looked at Michael, who was licking the side of Ashton’s neck while he was thrusting into his fist. Pressing his lips together, Luke trailed one of his legs up Ashton’s stomach and chest before stopping there to pinch the drummer’s right nipple between his big toe and second toe and causing Ashton to hiss. He did not stop there; he moved it higher up, across Ashton’s collarbone and then, along Michael’s jaw, letting his beard prick the sole of his foot. Luke let out a sigh when Michael rubbed his cheek against his foot and trailed the foot higher, to massage Michael’s scalp with it while he rotated his hips against Ashton’s. Michael tilted his head and whispered a ‘fuck me’ into Ashton’s ear before tugging on his earlobe. Ashton thrust into Luke’s hole a few more times before moving to kneel behind Michael, ignoring Luke’s sounds of protest. Adding another coat of lube to his erection, Ashton rubbed the head of his penis across Michael’s hole a couple of time, circling it, and then pushed the tip inside. He wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist as more and more of his length disappeared into his hole.

Ashton connected his mouth to the back of Michael’s neck and sucked on his skin as his penis moved in and out of Michael’s ass. He pulled halfway out and then rotated his hips as he went back in. That action went on repeatedly and every time Ashton would go in, he would thrust harder. He pushed two fingers past Michael’s lips and urged the other boy to suck on them as his other hand was playing with his nipple. Luke, who was jerking himself off, shifted to lean on one hand and placed the other on Michael’s hips before taking Michael’s erection into his mouth. He pulled away, rubbed the head back and forth over his lips and then finally spat on it before smearing the saliva with his hand and taking it back into his mouth. The younger boy moved back to the head and moved his mouth along the underside to Michael’s balls, which he took in one at a time. Michael cursed when Luke powerfully sucked on his testicles and he places a hand into Luke’s hair, to pull on them. He held Luke’s head in place and thrust into his mouth when Luke went back to suck his dick. That was when an idea popped into his head. He directed Luke’s mouth to his by lightly tugging on his hair before ordering him to get on his knees and turn around.

Once Luke was facing away from him, Michael pulled him closer and after lubricating his own cock, he pushed it into Luke as he held him in place with an arm wrapped around his waist. He took a deep breath and slightly moved out of the younger boy, hoping things would go as he had planned because he had never really tried that position before. He was sandwiched between Luke and Ashton and he rotated his hips onto Ashton’s penis before thrusting into Luke. Every time he pulled out of Luke, he pushed onto Ashton’s length and every time he moved away from Ashton, he pushed into Luke. Ashton placed his hand on Michael’s hips and halted him as he thrust into him hastily. He knew Michael wanted to lead this thing but for once, he wanted Michael to lay back and let others take control. The drummer kept Michael’s hips steady as he rammed into him while Luke was also moving his hips, taking Michael’s length in and out of him. At the same time, Luke took his penis into his hand and pumped it at the same speed as the movements of his hips. When Michael bit hard on his shoulder, Luke nearly fell forward but the hand that Michael had around his waist held him still.

Luke fisted his dick harder and faster; he had been close before when Ashton was fucking him but the drummer had pulled away before he could cum and he was desperate for some relief. He twisted his fist around his erection, squeezed it harder every time his hand would move towards the base and decreased the tension when it would go towards the head. Biting his lower lip, Luke pushed onto Michael’s penis and arched his back as he shot his load onto the bedsheet. His knees felt weak but Michael’s arms still prevented him from moving and he simply dropped his head backward, onto Michael’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Michael lightly sucked on the side of his neck and let his lips graze his skin in a soothing way while Ashton was still pounding in him. He wanted to move but Ashton’s grip was firm on his hips and he held Michael in place as he moved faster in him and his mouth was kissing Michael’s shoulder. Not wanting to be at a disadvantage, Michael decided to squeeze Ashton’s dick whenever the drummer would thrust in him and he smirked when Ashton moaned in his ear.

Michael was about to guide Luke’s ass off his cock but taking him by surprise, Luke squeezed his muscles around him before starting to move his hips back and forth again. Eventually, Luke decided against it and instead, he pressed his ass against Michael’s hips and arched his back as he began a series of contraction and relaxation of his muscles around Michael. He knew he was not doing much but he also knew what he doing was enough to send Michael over the edge, especially since Ashton was already doing half of the job. Luke felt himself being filled by a warm liquid and he stopped his action after a couple more squeezes. Michael dropped his weight on Luke, causing the two of them to fall forward and collapse on the mattress. In the process, he pulled away from Ashton but since his legs felt too weak and he did not want to get back on his knees, he stayed like that, lying onto Luke’s back. Cursing, Ashton took his penis into his hand and fisted it. He shut his eyes tight and spilt his load onto Michael’s pale ass. He gradually stopped the movement of his hand and he dropped himself onto Michael, causing Luke to groan at the weight on top of him.

“Guys, get off. You’re crushing me,” Luke whined and tried to move but in vain.

Ashton wrapped his arms around Michael and rolled onto his back, pulling Michael along with him. “There,” he panted.

“That was fucking insane,” Michael sighed as he rubbed his ass against Ashton’s hip, smudging the cum between them.

“Agreed,” Luke laughed. “Let’s do it again.”

“No,” Michael and Ashton said at the same time. Michael settled on the other side of Ashton and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Now that you two got what you wanted, can I get some sleep?” Ashton looked at the two boys on his sides.

“You’re saying it as if you didn’t want it,” Luke pointed out.

“I didn’t. All I wanted was some sleep but I’m not gonna lie, it was great.”

“Sleep? I was thinking more of something like…” Michael nodded at Luke and they both took one of Ashton’s nipples into their mouths.

“Seriously guys,” Ashton groaned, causing the other two to laugh.

“We were just kidding,” Michael placed a kiss to Ashton’s jaw as Luke dropped his head on the pillow.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

The three of them lifted their head to look at Calum, who was standing in the doorway.

“Calum, why don’t you come join us? We were just getting comfy to sleep,” Michael smiled widely.

“There’s no way I’m getting in bed with you three naked,” the bassist shook his head. “And I think the couple that just passed heard me.”

“It’s warm here.”

“Thanks Luke but I’ll pass. Goodnight Nudies,” Calum closed the door and walked away.

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Luke asked.

“No Luke, we’re not,” Ashton quickly answered.

“What exactly are you thinking?” Michael asked curiously.

“Shut up, Michael. We don’t want to know what he is thinking. It’s probably something dumb.”

“You don’t but I do. What is it, Luke?”

“If three is awesome, what would four be?”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Ashton said firmly. “Goodnight guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
